


I didn't think it, I swear I didn't.

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backround character death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, ITS 2 AM, Suicidal Thoughts, little bit of langst, suicide mentioned, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance has been of medication for too long, and his best friend Hunk notices.(It's Tasi, writing at 3am again)





	I didn't think it, I swear I didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you read this I just wanna say this is a projection of my OWN thoughts. I had at one point had intrusive thoughts, and let me tell you. When I had my first thought of how easy it would be to end me, I was so scared I didnt tell anyone. 
> 
> Eventually, I found comfort in the internet, and to this day I still have those thoughts, way better and hardly there anymore.
> 
> If you are deciding on taking your life and struggling with depression:
> 
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> Available 24 hours everyday

Lance sighed, forcing himself out of bed to respond to Alluras drill. He embraced the boiling hot water against his caramel skin, it was pure bliss and he was upset it was over so soon, but he wasn't a whale killer so he turned it off after he had finished lathering his hair, combing it with the products still in it (because, suprisingly, his hair is very curly) Then he cleaned the rest of his body, applying a face wash he had gotten from Allura. 

The Cuban wrapped a towel around his waist, drying himself off before he quickly threw on his jeans and jacket (Y'know, the same pair of clothes he had when he first got here?) 

He sighed mentally. He wouldn't have time for his skincare routine at this moment since he knew once he got there he was in for an earful. Lance placed the soaking towel onto the rack and was moving towards his sneakers when something caught his eye---

_A Razor._

Now, Lance was no stranger to, um,  _harmful_ thoughts before. His older sister, Vanessa, had even made an attempt on her life before. And he had plenty of support back at home, he even had medication and therapy. But they were in space now.

In space there was no enchiladas.

There are no summer days spent with those annoying cousins you actually Love.

There is no Latino 4'6ft woman there to help when needed.

There is no one.

No one here.

It would be so  _easy_ to get rid of his own life, passing away by his own hands instead of some Galran Commander.

He shook his head and forced himself to look away from the all too apealing blade. He hauled himself to the dining room, and as soon as he entered all eyes were on him, Allura was scolding him but it wasn't as harsh as the first day, Shiro chucked slightly, Pidge wasn't really paying attention, too enthralled by some Galra news site to care. Keith was off somewhere, and Hunk? Hunk stared right at him, reading him as if he was some interesting Harry Potter book, and he knew he was caught.

So, at the end of the briefing he wasn't all too surprised when Hunk had cornered him, in his hand a draw string bag of chocalate chipped cookies, and he embraced him, whispering reassurances as Lance broke down, pouring out his thoughts as his best friend pulled him closer, not paying any mind to the growing pool of tears on his chest.

"Are you going to tell them?" Tsuyoshi had asked, even though it wasn't direct, Lancelot knew what it meant.

"Maybe, but how does one just pop into a team discussion and say 'Hey paladins, I actually have extreme Low self esteem issues and slight Depression!'" The Blue paladin exclaimed, doubt creaking into his chest again.

"Well. When you're ready I'll be there, and I'm sure Pidge and I can find some way to replicate your pills" Yellow reassured, speaking the truth.

"Thanks, Hunk"

"No problemo, Lance"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> It's 2 am again, what is with my sleep schedule.


End file.
